omega_the_wolf_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Humphrey (Shrek)
Humphrey '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Shrek. Synopsis A mean ram exiles fairy tale creatures to the forest of a grumpy wolf, who must go on a quest and rescue a princess for the ram in order to get his land back. Plot '''Note that the first, second, third, seventeenth, and the twenty-fourth part doesn't have a plot description. Part four was where Humphrey found his forest and solitude invaded by fairy tale creatures. The only way to get rid of them was to go see who sent them here. Also, this was where the heroes' adventure begin. Part five was where we met the villain of our story, the one who banished those fairy tale creatures, and he was torturing a lion into getting him to tell him where the others are hidden. He was also using a draconequus to show a princess he must marry in order to become king. The heroes made it to Duloc and were ready to ask Reaper to remove the fairy tale creatures from Humphrey's forest. After defeating a bunch of guards, Humphrey made a deal with Reaper to go on a quest in order to be given back his forest. Gumball was so freakishly annoying that he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. The heroes had to cross a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava in order to reach the castle. Penny guarded the castle and killed any knight that try to rescue the princess but Gumball managed to charm her and she was taking a liking to him. Humphrey crashed out of his Cat Noir superhero suit when he was swung off by Penny, which was handy so that Marinette would think he was a knight, and in case he ran into that dragon/fairy again. Although he was not like the other knights Marinette had planned out. The heroes had escaped from Penny. But we would probably know how she felt at the end of part eleven. Maybe she Gumball would meet again and reconcile. After being rescued, Marinette wanted Humphrey to remove his miraculous which was really a bad idea. With his identity revealed, Marinette stubbornly refused to go back to Duloc to marry Reaper. But Humphrey was forcing her to come along. Marinette wanted to stop and make camp, but Humphrey and Gumball wanted to keep going. Marinette demanded for them to make camp and she was saying goodnight early. She was hiding something. Like Discord said earlier, Marinette had a "little thing that happens at night." The heroes were stargazing and bonding. Seemed like they've been going through loneliness, but it seemed like those days for them were over. And Humphrey didn't seem like a big, stupid, ugly wolf to Gumball when they first met. Marinette's singing could make horses fall into their own trap. And it was a good thing so that way Marinette could make cooked apples for breakfast for Humphrey and Gumball to make it up to them for getting off on the wrong foot yesterday. The heroes had run into the handsome, but rude, CEO. But Marinette kicked his and his gang's butts. Humphrey and Marinette were sharing an unusual dinner together. Part nineteen was where Gumball discovers the secret that Marinette had been hiding. Every night after the sun sets, she turned into a wolf. A witch cast this spell when she was a child and she had to marry her true love in order to break it. Just when things started looking up, they suddenly go downhill. Although Humphrey got his forest back as agreed, he felt lonely without Marinette. The heroes got into another argument, but then reconcile. Gumball then has Penny take the carnivorous duo back to Duloc so Humphrey could confess his love for Marinette. Humphrey arrived to stop Marinette from marrying Reaper. Marinette decided to reveal her secret publicly, which caused Humphrey to completely understand what he overheard last night. Part twenty-three was where we reach the happy ending of our story. Humphrey finally admitted his love for Marinette (aka Kate) and they got married and are living happily ever after. Cast appearance Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Shrek The fossa (Madagascar) as the angry mob Jimmy and Johnny (The Nut Job) as the captain of the guards Gary the Groundhog (Omega's OC) as the guard that breaks the witch's broom WisteriaMoon (Animal Jam) as the witch Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Donkey Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) as the baby bear Bepper (Animal Jam) as Donkey's old owner Surly (The Nut Job) as Geppetto Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pinocchio TypicalRocky (Animal Jam) as Tinkerbell Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Peter Pan Crash, Eddie, and Buck (Ice Age) as the three little pigs Skipper, Kowalski, and Private (Madagascar) as the three blind mice Anna (Frozen) as Snow White The trolls (Frozen) as the dwarves Sid (Ice Age) as the big bad wolf Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as the witches Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) as the three fairies Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as the two children from "There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe" Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as the papa bear Reaper the Ram (Omega's OC) as Lord Farquaad Alex (Madagascar) as Gingy Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Thelonius Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as the Magic Mirror Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Cinderella Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as Princess Fiona Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as the woman who screams "Give him the chair!" Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as the woman who cheers "Alright!" Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as the guard next to Farquaad Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Dragon Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as Shrek in armor The CEO (Talking Tom and Friends) as Monsieur Hood Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Princess Fiona (ogre) Manny (Ice Age) as the priest Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as the woman who faints Trivia * This is Omega's first spoof. * This is Omega's first and only spoof to draw her posters. * This is Omega's first spoof not to have any sketches throughout the whole movie. * This is Omega's first and only spoof to use famous Animal Jam users. Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxgKN0zViPmryJrf5PJsmdkW Category:Completed spoofs Category:Spoofs